


Hiding Again

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Author has ADHD, Depression, Gen, M/M, Mentions of JJ, My First BatFam Fic, Ok I'll stop playing with the tags now, One of my first stories, One of my first times writting Tim, Posted this on my Tumblr, Seriously I have ADHD and I LOVE IT!, The Author Regrets Nothing, These tags are fun!, hehe, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s talking again. I don’t know if I can shut him up this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First batfamily story so it’ll be a bit rough. And unbeta’d obviously. Hope you like it!

  It’s happening again…HE’S talking….calling me names. Stupid, worthless, and cowardly. I hate it when JJ talks. So I hide in one of the many rooms of the manor, I think I’m in one of the libraries…I smell dust and old books. Something that normally gives me comfort. But right now? It’s just a place to hide. I don’t think I can shut him up this time.

  Conner could help. Even if it’s just holding me while he runs his TTK through my hair and down my back. I hear someone coming. “Babybird~! Where are you?” Its Jason…how does he always find me? “C’mon Babybird! We’ve got everything set up for a Harry Potter marathon!” That’s Dick…they’re worried…? “TT Drake! Come out already!” …and one Demon. Damn…I was hoping he was out with that kid Colin something.

  “He’s got to be around here somewhere Little Wing!” Dick says as he searches the rooms. “Yeah well maybe he’s not even here! You know how he’s been lately…comes over for what? Two,three hours? Then he leaves!” Jason retorts. “I still say Drake is a hopeless…is that blood?” Damian stoops down to look at the splotch of blood on the carpet by what looks like a teddy bear, “Yeah…and that’s Mr. Flight his bear. The one Bruce gave him after his dad died I think.” Jason says while picking up the bear.

  ”Well he’s nearby! Let’s keep looking!” Dick calls from down the hallway. _“They don’t love you. Ya know that by now right? I mean hehe even BRUCE can’t stand to look at you!” “Shut up JJ.” “Make me.”_ I look at my wrist where the blood’s started to dry from where I cut. I know I shouldn’t do this that I should talk to someone…but…who can I trust with this?

  Sure Conner knows…It was one of the things I told him once we got more established as boyfriends. But…if the others knew? Damian’s insults would never end. Dick would SMOTHER me with hugs. Jason? What would he do?

  I mean….we’ve both suffered at Joker’s hand. Maybe…he’d help? I get up and open the library door and see Jason coming out of another room. “Hey…” “There you are! C’mon we’ve got everything and YOU have some explaining to do.” he says while pulling me into his arms for a brief hug handing me Mr. Flight before taking my arm gently to inspect the cuts. “You gotta stop doing this. I know it’s what EVERYONE says but Timmers? We care about you.” “Even the demon?” “Yeah even the demon.” He says before said demon and dick show. “Timmy bird!” and the next thing I know I’m in one of dick’s hugs and for once? I don’t stiffen up as much and just lean into it while Damian sticks to my side.

  “Tt…Hurry up you fools. You want to get through at least the third movie before patrol right?” Damian says but I still feel him grab at my shirt and for the moment? I’m content.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds that jay can't stop keeping him close. Guess having a big brother is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel!!! Wrote this all today. Hope you like it! Warning Tim is not on his meds so he maybe prone to panic or anxiety attacks. JJ is a bitch and Jason is protective.

* * *

  I’m watching Harry Potter with them…Jay’s holding me against his chest as he wraps my arm. I feel sick still, like I’m going crazy. Dick was worried when he cleaned up the blood and saw that one cut was deeper than the others. Not very deep that I’d need stitches but enough so that it looked worse than it was.

   Damian’s critiquing the movie and I kick the back of his head lightly, “Shut up and watch Demon.” He glares at me but there’s no malice…Or maybe there is. “Ok baby bird you’re all patched up.” Jay says but doesn't let go as if he’s trying to keep me from leaving. Dick’s watching Damian’s reactions to the movie to Hagrid and his pink umbrella, Jay’s hold on me isn't too rough or tight. I can get out if I want…but I don’t I’m scared that if I do? HE will start talking again.

   “Have you taken your meds Timmers?” Dick asks looking at me “No. I’m out. The prescription won’t be filled until tomorrow.” I look down and hug Mr. Flight closer trying to not see how dick looks at me. “Alright. Then you’re off patrol ok?” I look up my eyes wide “But!” “No buts Tim. You’re in no condition to be out there.” He says his eyes kind. “Tell that to Bruce.” Everyone freezes knowing that if he finds out I may end up benched permanently. “Father has to know.” I glare at damian. “Hey. If Bruce kicks tim off the roster we ALL know he’ll go out anyways. So how about we just watch the damn movie.” Jay says his eyes fierce.

   “Alright Jaybird.” Dick replies and turns back to the movie. I move so that my head’s in jay’s lap and my eyes drift shut. “ _They don’t care. I mean c’mon bird boy! You’re a freak! You’re insane!” JJ says laughing and I start running trying to escape but he catches up and shocks me. I scream and writhe in pain._ “TIM!” I start awake and look around the movie’s paused on Ron and his family. “Easy Jay. His pulse is still elevated.” _Dick?_ “I know that! God it’s like someone shocked him…His temp’s normal. Hey Chickadee go find Al’s special tea. The one he made for tim’s anxiety.” _Jason?_ “Tt. Fine.” I look at my eldest brothers, “Gu…guys?”

  “Hey tim…you scared us for a minute.” “Yeah you fell asleep then started screaming like a banshee. You acted like you were being shocked.” I turn my head away before speaking. “JJ….he….in my….used a defibrillator….Sorry.”  “He what!?” “Jay! Calm down! Before tim falls off your lap.” “Fine. Baby bird you feel faint?” I shake my head and stop dizzy. “Guys? Can…can we skip patrol?” Dick and Jason exchanged looks and before they could reply a voice came from the doorway. “Why do you want to skip?” And in that moment I knew…We were screwed.  “Uh…Hey Bruce…” Dick said a bit sheepishly while Damian slipped in with the mug of tea. “Dick. Again why do you want to skip?” Damian handed jay the mug, “Because Drake is ill.” And now I wanted to kill Damian. “That doesn’t mean you ALL can skip patrol.” “Jay glared and helped me up and put the mug in my hands. “Newsflash B. Three of us are grownups. Not your robins anymore. So if we wanna skip? We’ll skip.”

   Bruce looked at us and I just sipped my tea praying my hands weren’t shaking. He walked over and laid his hand on my forehead “You don’t have a fever Tim.” “No…but I still….I don’t feel good. So…I…I’ll just…stay home…” Jason rubbed my back as if making sure I was calm…oh wait…I’m not calm. “Tim. You’re paler.” Dick gave B a look. “He’s sick Bruce. He’s staying in. We all are so we can take care of him.”

  “I see.” I set the mug down and hug Mr. Flight close my heart’s racing and I want to run. I’m scared. Jason notices and pulls the fleece blanket from the back of the couch and wraps me up. “Tim?” “Yeah?” “You get some rest ok?” I nod and he leaves. Damian looks at us like we’re nuts. “So what? We’re going to abandon the city?” “No Kid. We’re keeping Tim safe from his own demons. That’s MORE important than saving Gotham.” Dick said hugging Damian.

   Jason lays a hand over my heart. “Tim? Do you think that all those shocks gave you a heart problem?” I shake my head. “Memory maybe…But I don’t think anything happened to my heart.” He looked at me and sighed “Baby Bird… It looked like you were having a heart attack. You scared us and I think my streak got three shades whiter.” I looked at his hair and laughed softly. “Nope doesn’t look it.” He kissed me on the temple and chuckled. “Tell anyone I did that and you all get shot got it?”

  Dick just grinned while Damian rolled his eyes and hit play starting the movie again.  Jason wraps an arm around me and I relax his strong grip making me think of Kon. God…Kon he always worried after one of my episodes. He pretty much stayed at my apartment after them in case I had another. He’d try to cook and end up failing but I’d eat it anyways if it didn’t look like a charcoal briquette. He made me a candy feast once. Candy burgers and Candy sushi. Fudge hell he made Birthday Cake fudge! I grin and my stomach growls.

  “Tt. Hungry Drake?” Damian asked and I could see he was too. “Yeah…can we make fudge? Or burgers?” Damian scowled at the mention of meat and I remembered he was trying to be a vegetarian due to his freaking pet cow! How HE got a cow, a cat, a dog and a fucking TURKEY as pets while I never even got one freaking cat past Alfred I will NEVER know! “What kind of fudge?” I grin “Birthday Cake and maybe we could make candy burgers?” Jason laughed and as dick got over and hugged me. “Cheese Steak Fajitas too?” My stomach growled even LOUDER at that. “Food. Just food. I’m starving.” I say pausing the movie as we head to the kitchen Alfred was on a date with Leslie so Jay was gonna cook.

   “Alright Little Wing let’s get cooking!” Dick grinned as he pulled on his “Hot Wing” apron. Jason just chuckled and got to work while Damian looked for what I told him too. “Got it.” He says as he sets it all down and we get to work.

  Later on we’re eating and talking when Damian brings it up. “Why’d you do it?” I freeze and resist the urge to hit him luckily? Jason does it. “OW!” “Little Wing!” “What? If Tim doesn’t want to talk about this he doesn’t have to. And if he does? He’ll do it when he’s ready. Not when he’s being asked like it’s a fucking talk show.” I stare at Jason glad he stood up for me. I pull his sleeve until he’s next to me enough for me to whisper in his ear, “Later.” Was all I said before going back to eating.

  I curled up on the couch while dick and Damian turned the movie back on Jason running a hand in my hair. It felt nice I liked the feeling of it as his nails softly scratched my head with each pass. I start talking softly so only jay can hear. I’m good at that. “JJ makes me want to cut. I hear his voice and I panic I can’t handle it…So to shut him up I started cutting. But I’ve done this before.  When Kon was dead. I even held a gun to my head to end it all. I’d cut myself or over work myself anything to make the pain of losing kon or hearing JJ go away. I wanted to die. Some days? I still do.”

  Jason stops his hand and pulls me up tilting my chin up gently so I’ll look at him. “Baby bird its ok. When you get like that? Call me. If Superboy Toy can’t come? Call me ok? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this anymore.” He whispers to me. “Ok jaybird.” I feel dick’s hand rub my leg and I know he knows. Damian’s quiet but he throws Mr. Flight back to me gently. I’m glad they’re my brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a one shot but....I was asked for a sequel by Hisbabygirl18 so go thank her for this!


	3. Nightmares are worse when you're alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nightmares are worse when you’re alone Babybird. With us here? You’ll be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep finding new ideas for this! Hopefully this is the last one!

Nightmares are worse when you’re alone.

 

  It’s late. The movies over for now at least. I’m laying down in bed holding Mr. Flight close my arm hurts where I cut. I roll over trying to find a good spot to sleep but to no avail. I wish I could sleep but…the nightmares start then. And they don’t stop until I’m awake and choking back screams that leave my voice hoarse come morning.

   _“Haha! Poor little broken bird can’t sleep! Too worried about waking his pathetic brothers up to sleep!”_ JJ…Dammit….I don’t want to start cutting again. Not now. Not with them here. _“HAHAHAHAHA!”_ I press some fingers over the bandages until I see red seeping through and JJ shuts up but I feel worse like I’m going to throw up. I shut my eyes and will the urge to vomit away and fall asleep.

_It’s dark. I’m in Arkham again. I walk around trying to find an exit when I hear something coming towards me. It sounds like….wheels? Wheels...what would have wheels? A gurney? Oh god….No! NO! I start running and I hear him laughing. I hear the crackle of electricity and I keep going slamming into a wall. I collapse to the ground stunned and he walks up._

_Hey birdy so glad you could come and visit.” JJ says his face twisted in the horrible grin. I try and get up to run but he kicks me in the chest. “Ah ah ah. No running now. You’ve got a bad heart Timbo. And I’ve got JUST the cure for it!” I moan in pain and try to rise again but he hauls me up and straps me down to the gurney and wheels me off._

_“You’ll LOVE what I’ve done to make you happy! He he. I know Kon did.” I glare at him my eyes like ice. “What the HELL did you do to him?” He grins even wider, “I killed him. He didn’t like what I said so I killed him. He screamed so….Beautifully.” I growl and try to get free but he slaps me. “Nope. Can’t have you get away! You’ll get hurt. And I can’t let my patient get hurt! Mama said if I want to be a good doctor I have to make sure you’re…Safe.”_

_Mama…That’s…what I call Selina. But He means Harley. I feel like screaming when I see where he wheels me to. The room where Joker created him. He walks off and grabs…No…No not those! NO! I scream as the jumper cables are attached to the gurney._

  “TIM! Wake up!” Jason says shaking me. I wake up but I’m not awake I’m screaming and clawing at him. Sobbing I cling to him as he runs a hand in my hair. “Shhh. It’s ok. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” The door opens slightly and Dick pokes his head in and asking quietly, “Is he alright Jay?” “I don’t know yet.” Jason responds softly rocking me back and forth.

  I stop sobbing and try to wipe my eyes but dick comes over and does it. “We’re here timmy. It’s ok. It was just a bad dream.” “J…J.” “What about him?” Jason asks lying me back down in bed before he inspects my arm. “He….he…killed…Kon.” Dick looks at me and hugs me gently. “Kon’s fine tim. He’s with Clark right now.” I shake my head and stop squeezing my eyes shut as a wave of nausea hits. Jason helps me up and gives me the trashcan by my bed just before I start to throw up.

  Dick rubs my back as Jay goes to get some water for me. He comes back and holds the glass steady as I drink. “Feel a bit better Babybird?” He asks running a cold cloth on my neck. “Y-yeah…thanks.” I say my voice hoarse. Dick lays his hand on my forehead before turning on the light on the bedside table. “You’re warm. Not feverish but still warm.’ He starts checking me over gently as if I’ll break ‘Jason can you get the first aid kit? We have to rebandage Tim’s arm.” He asks holding my arm and looking at the blood that’s seeped through.

  “Yeah I’ll get it. Need anything else? Or…should we just take him down to the cave to do a full check of him?” Jay responds from the floor checking the cabinet for my first aid kit. Dick looks at me before asking gently “Tim? Do you want to go down to the cave? Or stay up here?” I shake my head and look down before softly replying “Not the cave.” Dick nods and places his hand over my heart much like Jason did earlier in the evening.

   “Tim. Your heart’s racing. I’d feel better if you’d let us check you over in the cave.” Jason gets back on my bed silently and starts to tend to my arm again before speaking “Tim? I know you’re scared but we’re worried.” I shake my head, “No. Not the cave. Not now. Please…I…don’t want to be down there.” They look at each other before Jason speaks again. “Ok Babybird. But you will go down later tomorrow ok?” “Ok.”

  He nods and peels back the bandage seeing the cuts again. “Tim it’s bleeding again what happened?” He asks as he starts to clean the blood. I hiss at the sting of the peroxide before weakly responding, “JJ…started talking. I didn’t want to wake you so...I pressed on the cut until it bled. He shut up. Then…the nightmare started.” Dick took the old bandages and put them in the trash before taking it away to throw it out.

  Jason held me close and kissed my head lightly before speaking “Tim I told you that you could come and talk to me.” I nod and cough slightly rubbing my throat. “I know. I just… didn’t want to wake you up.” I say my voice a bit rougher. He sighs and runs his hand in my hair. “I get that but you still should have come and got me.”

  “I know ok? I just…’ I pull my knees to my chest and shut my eyes, ‘ I…JJ he…” “I get it Tim. He scares you. I know you’d rather handle it on your own but Tim? You’re sick. I know you don’t want to hear it but you are.” He sighs and dick slips back in sitting down he places his hand on my back. “We’re here for you Tim.”

   “I know.” I hold my knees tighter and Jason starts to uncurl me. “Hey I just patched you up again.’  He lays me down and holds my injured arm gently, ‘I don’t want to have to do that again so soon.” Dick chuckles and covers me up with my blankets. “Baby bird we’re not going to leave you alone. Ok?” I don’t know what to say so I say nothing. “Dick. We can’t BOTH fit in his bed lying down!” “Hehe. Jaybird you forget. We’re in a giant nest. We can fit.” He lies down next to me and jay just sighs and lay down on my other side.

  “Guys…you don’t…” “We know.” They say at the same time and just hold me close. “Nightmares are worse when you’re alone Babybird. With us here? You’ll be safe.” Jason says before shutting his eyes. Dick kisses my head and holds me close. “Night Babybird. Sweet dreams.” He shuts his eyes and I look at them my older brothers and I fall asleep. And this time? JJ is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's over with. Maybe now I can focus. hehe. then again? Send me ideas for Tim handling JJ! Who knows? I might just add more to this!


	4. Love Can Heal Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon gets a call from dick asking him to come to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will be the FINAL chapter! have fun everyone! And sorry for changing the pov.

Love Can Heal Anything

  Dick got up first looking down at Jason and Tim, his little brothers still asleep. He silently left Tim's room for his own to call one of the few people that could help with Tim. His boyfriend Kon. After a few rings Kon picked up, “Conner Kent speaking.” “So formal Kon.” He could hear the sigh on the other end, “Hey Dick. What’s up?” He paused before answering “Tim's sick. Not like you know fever sick but…” He heard kon call down to Clark that he was heading for Gotham for a couple days. “I’ll be right over. Should I go pick up his meds too?”

  “Yeah that’d help out a lot. Thanks.” He smiled even though Kon couldn’t see it. “No problem. And Dick?’ “Yes Kon?” ‘Thanks for telling me. See you soon.” “No problem. See ya.” Dick said before hanging up and going back to Tim's room to check on him. Jason was awake by the time dick came back and was running a hand softly through Tim's hair. “Hey Big Bird. Where’d you go off to? Early morning phone sex with Babs?” Dick smirked “You wish. No. I called Kon to come over to help with Tim. He’s going to stay with him for a few days I think.”

  Jason looked up at dick when he said that. “As in here? Or is Kon going to stay at Tim’s…He’ll take Tim to his place in Crime Alley…” Dick nodded “It’s possible…also? Why the HELL does Tim have a place in Crime Alley?” All he got was a shrug from Jason in return. “We can ask him when he wakes up. He started to cough a while ago but he doesn’t have a fever so we can rule out illness.” Dick nodded and sat back down on the bed next to Tim. “Think he’ll be mad?” A soft sound came from the blankets. “Mm…Why…would I be…mad?” Tim asked rubbing his eye as he sat up looking at them.

  “Cause Dickie Bird called your boyfriend.” He looked at Dick and sighed, “He’d come over anyways….when’s he getting here?” Dick shrugged “He said he be here soon so I’m guessing in a little bit. I know you just got up…but do you want to head to the cave now?”

  Tim sighed and nodded. “Better get it out of the way. Does Alfred know kon’s coming?” Jason got up at that “I’ll go tell him and meet you two in the cave.” He ruffled Tim’s hair before leaving and dick helped him up. “I can walk on my own Dick.” He chuckled and smiled “I know but I’m helping you anyways.”He rolls his eyes as they head down.

  Kon flew to Gotham his duffle bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the pharmacy that Tim gets his meds from. Once he touched down in an alley he made his way to the building. As he walked in he headed for the pickup counter the lady working there was used to Kon coming and picking up Tim's medications.

  “Hello Ma’am.” He said with a smile. She smiled back “Hello Mr. Kent. Picking up Mr. Drake-Wayne’s medications?” “Yes I am. Is it all ready or do you need any extra time?” “No it’s all here.” She says setting down the two bags with Tim's meds. Kon paid and took them. “Thank you. Have a nice day.” He says putting the bags in his duffle and heading out and towards the bus stop that heads to Gotham Heights.

  Jason headed to the kitchen where Alfred was making breakfast Bruce and Damian at the table already with the paper. “Good Morning Master Jason.” “Hey al. Kon’s coming over and might be staying here a few days.” Bruce looked up from the business section, “What?” Jason turned to him “Kon. He’s coming over. Apparently he does this every time Tim goes through one of these attacks. He’s picking up his meds too. Dick took Tim down to the cave to check him over.”

  “I’ll make more pancakes then. Master Conner still prefers apples?” Jason shrugged “He’s a Super so yeah guess so.” He stole an apple from the fruit bowl and headed out of the kitchen to the cave. Damian watched him go and looked at his father. “Drake is mentally unstable. Why do we still allow him out?”

  Bruce set down the paper, “He isn’t. Not anymore at least. His medications help him control his anxiety and depression. But…’ he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose ‘sometimes it’s not enough. There have been times he’s had to leave Gotham for his own mental health. Those times? He almost always goes to either Smallville or Metropolis. Mostly to Smallville. Ma Kent never minds him being there. She once before all this kept him there for weeks until she was sure he was well again.” Damian looked down and thought of the farm and the old lady who lived there.

  Down in the cave dick checked Tim over making sure his brother was alright. “I’ve only got a few memory problems dick...honest.” Tim said as Jason came down munching on an apple. “How bad?” Jason asked once he was down in the med area. “Not too bad. I just…have trouble remembering things like certain events is all.” Dick nodded and wrote that down before looking up at his brothers. “Alfred knows Kon’s coming?” Jason nodded and sat down next to Tim and covered him with a thick blanket.

  He looked at his arm and held it close. “ _It’s fine. They aren’t going to send you away. You’re not being sent BACK to Arkham. IF they suggest leaving…just go back with Kon. Go to the farm. Try not to chase those damn watch stealing chickens!_ ” His shoulders shook a bit as he thought of the chickens on the Kent farm. “You ok timmers?” Dick asks as he puts away the instruments he had been using to look Tim over with earlier. “Yeah, Just thinking about Ma Kent’s farm and her hell spawn chickens.” Jason laughs and runs his hand in Tim’s hair messing it up more so it looks like it did when he was Robin in his early days.

  Kon walked up the driveway to Wayne Manor using his own set of codes to unlock the gate. “ _God Tim I hope your ok. I don’t want you to be so far gone that even I can’t reach you._ ” He thought to himself as he knocked on the door only to be greeted by Titus licking his face. “Hey! Down boy!” He said grinning, “Tt. You’re late. Pennyworth won’t let us eat until ALL of us are seated.” Damian said holding the door open. “Though Todd already stole an apple and Pennyworth said nothing.” He grumbled as Kon walked in.

  They headed to the kitchen where the others were Tim still wrapped in the blanket and covering his pancakes with syrup while dick and Jason fought over the coffee. Kon walked over to Tim and sat down his duffle by him as he quickly took out the bags from the pharmacy. “Hey.’ He said gently kissing Tim's temple, ‘I got your meds. You want to take them now or wait a little bit?” It was the same question he always asked Tim after one of his episodes the routine helped Tim stay grounded and calm. “Now I guess.” Tim replied softly twisting his ankle around Kon’s.

  Kon opened the bags and made sure he got the right amounts of the pills out before handing them to Tim who took them with his orange juice all at once with a practiced ease. Once the supposedly “older” brother finished their impromptu coffee death match they all began to eat.

  Damian watched how Kon was with Drake keeping him calm and making sure he finished enough of his food that there wasn’t just two full pancakes left with him claiming he was full after one. “So Conner? How long are you planning on staying?” Bruce asks after a while. Kon looks up at him, “As long as Tim needs me. And if he needs to leave? I’ll take him with me to Ma’s. Is that alright?” He looks Bruce in the eyes at that. He doesn’t want to have to take Tim away but if he has too? If Tim NEEDS to leave Gotham? He will.

  “Very well.” Tim looked up a bit surprised that Bruce would allow that. “ _He does care? Or have I not been paying attention? Oh god…_ ” He thought as Titus whined at Damian’s feet for scraps as opposed to Ace who stayed by Tim silent and warm. Bruce looked over at him and was glad that Kon had come over. Tim always seemed happier when the boy was around.

  Damian sat silently as Jason and Tim started to talk about how Scarecrow was a jackass for trying to combine fear gas with joker toxin. He wondered if his father was right that Drake was no longer mentally unstable. He watched the clone keep Drake’s plate full of things he knew he’d eat like fruit and the like.

  Tim ate bites between talking to Kon and Jason about various things anything BUT the reason why Kon was here. And how he still wasn’t back in school for his senior year but hey he’s got enough on his plate. Dick smiled watching the pair and thinking about how little credit they gave them. Kon’s strength is what could keep Tim sane and stable. Tim's calm and tact tempered Kon’s anger and even Jason’s at times. His smile fell softly remembering how they’d all doubted Tim. How when he returned to them he never spoke of WHAT he’d done.

  It would seem that they might never know watching Tim smile soft and quiet as Kon made sure he was fine. Bruce saw this and could see that Tim looked a bit less pale with Kon near. He didn’t have the lost and soulless look he’d had last night anymore. He looked more like how he did before he died. Before Kon had died. Before Joker had taken him.

  “Anything you want to do Tim?” Jason asked. Tim wanted to say that he wanted to go back to bed but he didn’t dare to because he didn’t want to see JJ again so soon. “Think we could finish our movie marathon from last night?” He said finally looking at his brothers. “I don’t see why not. What do you think Little D?” Dick replied looking at the youngest. “Tt. Whatever I don’t mind as long as you stop kicking me in the head Drake.” Damian said before taking a drink of his tea. Tim smirked lightly, “Then don’t speak so ill of that which you don’t understand chickadee.”

  After breakfast they gathered in the living room again. Jason set up the couch with a few more cushions and blankets while dick got the movie. Damian claimed Bruce’s chair for himself while Kon sat by Tim. Kon watched Tim smiling softly to himself. “ _He’s doing ok. Normally after an episode he’ll be buried under his covers like a scared animal. Now? He’s calm. But…his heart’s beating a little fast. He’s still scared._ ” He thought to himself as he felt Tim press into his side and hold his hand. The couch dipped and Kon could see Jason sitting on Tim's other side and place a hand on Tim's thigh lightly. Not in possession like a warning that Tim was NOT Kon’s but as a comfort to Tim. That he had both his boyfriend and brother flanking him.

  As the movie picked up where they left off Tim started to shut his eyes lulled by the heat of Kon’s body and the constant pressure of jay’s hand on his thigh and Kon’s TTK wrapped around him like a cocoon. Jason pulled the blanket over Tim higher when he saw him shut his eyes. “ _God let’s hope he can get some actual sleep._ ” He thought as Damian gripped about how Harry was an idiot for not getting that Lupin was a werewolf.

  “HIS NAME MEANS WOLF!” Damian shouted at the tv. “Easy Little D…” dick said placing a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “A lot of people didn’t get it at first when they read or saw this. So don’t be so mean.” “Tt.” Damian hunched up in the chair glaring a bit as the movie continued. “So…how was he last night?” Kon asked Jason quietly. “At which part? It was kind of up and down.” Jason replied as Tim shifted so his head was in Kon’s lap and his legs in Jason’s.

  “All of it then?” Kon asked running a hand in Tim's hair. Jason nodded and told him everything from the moment they found Tim outside the library to his nightmares last night. Kon sighed and bent down kissing Tim's temple softly. “He’s better…compared to his other attacks. He’d normally try to keep me away…but not anymore. Now he calls during one…or if he wakes from a bad nightmare he’ll just whisper my name and I’ll come to check on him.”

  “Makes sense.  He mostly said he didn’t want to bother us with all of this. I don’t think he gets that he’s not alone anymore.” Jason said softly looking down at Tim. “He’s stubborn like that. Always wanting to help others but doesn’t ask…or know how to ask for help himself. But…when you’re close to him? You notice things. He says ‘I’m fine’ the same way people say ‘Help me’. You just have to listen.” Kon said looking at the screen to see Harry training with Lupin.

  “If only chocolate worked like it does in the movies.” Dick said as harry passed out again. They watched in silence before Damian spoke up. “Why do you like Drake? He’s incompetent and a disgrace.” Kon glared his eyes tinged red slightly. “Watch it. Tim's been through hell and back more times than I can count.” Jason put a hand on Kon’s arm. “Easy Superboytoy. No frying chickadee.”

  Kon sighed and looked down his eyes normal. “He’s not incompetent or a disgrace. He’s risked his life so many times…and each time I worry he’s not coming back. That a part of him dies every time he’s had to fight. That one day? He’ll be so gone I can’t find him. And it’s scary.” He spoke so softly…he almost didn’t notice Tim's arms around him.

  “You think I’m going that easy clone boy? You’ve got another thing coming.” Tim said kissing Kon softly. Kon laughed and hugged him pulling him into his lap. “Sorry we woke you. No nightmares at least. Right?” Kon asked kissing Tim's lips softly. Tim ignored Damian gagging in the background before replying, “None whatsoever. Which is a good thing. I’m tired of my throat hurting when I wake up.” He said laying his head on Kon’s shoulder.

  Jason smirked slightly. “You’d rather it hurt for OTHER reasons Babybird?” Tim groaned and kicked Jason. “Shut up! Leave my sex life alone! GOD!” He says into Kon’s shoulder hiding his smile. “Are you safe? Timmy! You’re being safe right?!” Dick asked and Kon put up the TTK shield to keep dick from pouncing. “YES! OH MY GOD!” Tim exclaimed laughing. Damian rolled his eyes and went back to the movie…but…he was glad his brother was feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Should I post more of my stories? Let me know!


End file.
